


A Day in the Life of a Futa Camgirl

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Come Inflation, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Other, Pubic Hair, Public Masturbation, Self-Fuck, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Futa Barbara Dunkelman discovers she can fuck herself with her own dick and loves it. And even more when she has an audience. She invites some of her other futa friends to teach them how to fuck themselves on stream! My commissions are closed until October. Follow me on Twitter @RT_Smut for commission updates.
Relationships: Barbara Dunkelman/Arryn Zech, Barbara Dunkelman/Samantha Ireland
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

The day started for Barbara Dunkelman like any other. Very early and with her being extremely horny. Normally she would simply masturbate in the morning to relieve the ache between her legs but this morning she had to leave for work incredibly early. She barely had enough time to shower that morning before she left and even then, while she was naked the lower half of her body was tempting her very much. 

“Just once can you behave please!?” Barbara pleaded to herself as she finished up in the shower. 

Being aroused at work wouldn’t have been a problem for her had she been a normal woman. However, Barbara wasn’t normal. In addition to having a fully-functioning vagina she also had a fully-functioning dick. And it wasn’t a regular-sized one either. It was huge. It was about a foot long and incredibly thick as well when it was erect. Barbara managed to adapt to having such a large dick by pointing it down and sticking it into her stocking underneath a pair of jeans, and that worked for the most part. The problems would arise whenever Barbara got horny. Since her dick and pussy both worked as normal, they would both get aroused at the same time. The arousal from her pussy was easy enough for her to hide but her dick was another story. 

It would get so hard, so fast that it would immediately stick up and out of her stocking and it would be poking against her jeans, creating a large tent in her jeans. There was nothing Barbara could do to hide it when it was hard other than jerk off and wait for it to become flaccid again. Jerking off would satiate her arousal for the majority of a regular workday. Barbara hated whenever she would be forced to stay late because that would always mean she would have to sneak off into an empty bathroom and quickly masturbate before anyone would notice. 

Every Monday night would be brutal for her because she would generally have to stay late and record the Rooster Teeth Podcast. The only reason Barbara would skip the podcast would be if she had to work early the next day, typically. If she did the podcast and then went to work early the next day not only would she be completely exhausted, she would also be insanely horny because she would have no time to jerk off between the time after the podcast to when she went to work without sacrificing even more sleep, which she absolutely couldn’t afford to do. 

Unfortunately for Barbara, she had forgotten she had to work early Tuesday morning until after the podcast was already over. Now, she had to deal with the consequences of her terrible memory. 

Her cock was throbbing when she was only halfway to work. She already knew if she couldn’t find time to jerk off at work it was going to be a very long and painful day. Her only saving grace of starting work so early was that there was nobody else in the parking lot so she could, at the very least, make it to the privacy of her office. 

As Barbara figured, she was able to make it to her office without incident after she arrived at work. The only minor scare she had was driving past the security gate to get onto the premises. While she had been working at Rooster Teeth long enough for the guards to recognize her and let her in as soon as they saw her car drive up. However, sometimes they would want to stop and chat with Barbara if they were feeling particularly bored. Thankfully, they didn’t want to talk and let her pass. When Barbara looked at them she could see how tired they were, which made sense for this time of day. The summer sun had barely started to peek over the horizon, yet, Barbara still had to be at work. 

When she sat at her desk Barbara couldn’t focus. Her dick was throbbing in her jeans. But even so, she couldn’t go to the nearest washroom to jerk off because she was afraid she might run into a janitor or someone else who was starting work this early. Since there was a security camera in her office she just jack off where she was. Her only hope was to try and bear through it until the work day was over. 

Barbara only lasted an hour before she couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’M SO HORNY! FUCK!” Barbara shouted as she stood up from her desk. 

She felt her cock slip out of her stocking and shuffle around in her jeans. She raised her leg, getting ready to kick her chair when her thigh rubbed against her thigh pleasurably, and the feeling immediately relaxed her a little. She brought her leg back down and rubbed her thigh against it again and let out a quiet moan. 

She looked up at the security camera in the room. She knew if someone was watching the feed into her office they would be wondering what the hell she was doing. But at this point, Barbara was very quickly caring less and less. She was so horny that she almost came just from rubbing her cock with her thigh a couple of times. She thought, if she could do that just a few more times that would be enough to get her to cum. 

Barbara stood behind her desk and continued moving her thigh up and down against her cock. She moaned softly once again. It had been a very long time since her cock had been this sensitive. It felt like she was going to cum after only a few strokes. 

“Fuck!” Barbara moaned as she grabbed the back of her desk chair for support. 

It was becoming more and more difficult for Barbara to continue rubbing her cock as it kept shifting positions every time she rubbed against it. Her cock kept pointing further and further back in her jeans. Not only had it started moving backwards, it had also started bending as well. Barbara didn’t know exactly what was happening but she couldn’t stop. Her thigh rubbing against her cock felt way too good to even think about stopping. She kept rubbing, more and more. She was getting really close now. Dangerously close. She looked back up at the security camera. She didn’t know if it had always been pointing directly where she was currently standing or if it had moved at some point. 

Barbara started to become extremely paranoid that someone was watching her on the camera. She kept a close eye on it as she continued rubbing her cock against her thigh. It felt so good. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out another moan, a little louder this time. 

After one more stroke she started to feel a bit of wetness touch the tip of her cock, eliciting another moan out of her. 

“There’s no way that’s what I think it is.” Barbara said to herself as she rubbed her cock again. 

After rubbing it one more time, she felt the tip of her cock touch the entrance to her pussy. As amazing as it felt, Barbara was amazed more than anything that her fully-erect cock could bend that way and so far as to possibly go inside of her. She rubbed her cock again with her thigh, pushing the tip of her cock inside of her soaking wet pussy. 

“Oh my God!” She moaned. 

She opened her eyes and looked at the security camera again. Since she wasn’t keeping an eye on it she couldn’t know for sure but the feeling she had that it was moving to keep watching her was much stronger now. She swore it was focusing on her crotch now opposed to her face from earlier. Barbara kept a close watch on the camera as she rubbed her thigh again against her shaft and forced more of her cock to go inside of her pussy. 

“God damn it! That feels so fucking good!” Barbara shouted. 

She didn’t look out of the window of her office to see if anyone heard as she was too focused on watching the camera’s movements. Barbara slowly wedged more and more of her throbbing erection inside of her pussy until she fit in as much as she could. She managed to get all of it inside of her and felt her thick, blonde bush of pubic hair start to graze her clit. She started squirming at the sensation, although it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. She actually kind of liked it. It felt kind of like if someone was lightly running their fingers across it, adding to the pleasure of her own cock fucking her pussy. 

Now that her cock was all the way inside of her, Barbara then had to figure out how to pull it back out again. The solution turned out to be rather simple. All she had to do was relax the muscles in her thigh that had been pushing her cock inside of her. After she did that, Barbara moaned and felt her thick, massive cock slide out of her. She tensed her leg muscles again and pushed her cock back inside. 

“Oh fuck!” Barbara moaned again. 

She repeated the movements a few times until she developed a steady rhythm, at which point she started moving faster and faster. She could barely take it anymore. She felt her cock throb like crazy inside of her pussy. The pleasure of both fucking and being fucked at the same time was indescribable. Her pleasure sensors were going into overdrive to keep up with all of the nerves in Barbara’s private areas that were being pleasured simultaneously. 

“Oh God! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna fucking cum!” Barbara moaned loudly, her voice nearly a scream. 

Her eyes focused on the camera again. Except this time, she watched it move. It quickly moved from her face down to her crotch. The movement was slight, but the camera was close enough for Barbara to catch the movement with her own eyes. There was no doubt about it now. Someone was definitely watching her fuck herself on that security feed, most likely jacking off to what they were seeing. Barbara knew she should have been horrified at this revelation. But instead, she was incredibly turned on by it. She kept her eyes locked onto the camera as she brought herself right to the edge of cumming. The moment she saw the camera flick back up to her face sent her over the edge. 

“I’M CUMMING! I’M FUCKING CUMMING OH MY GOD!” Barbara screamed at the top of her lungs. 

She held her cock all the way inside of her as she came. She moaned over and over again as she felt a massive amount of cum flood into her pussy. Each pulse of her cock flooded her pussy completely. As Barbara felt cum penetrate her womb directly she began wondering if she could get pregnant. It was too late to ask that question so she just continued to hold her cock inside and drain the last of her cum. 

Barbara started breathing heavily as she collapsed into her desk chair. She knew, without a doubt, that was the strongest orgasm she had ever felt in her life. Normally when she masturbated she would feel the orgasm more out of whatever part she used to masturbate. However, since both her dick and pussy were being used at the same time they both felt the orgasm just as much. Not only that, but the orgasm was on the same caliber as if she had just had sex with both of them, because she techinically did. 

As soon as Barbara sat down she felt another torrent of cum pour out of her pussy and instantly stain her underwear, followed soon thereafter by her jeans. Despite the mess she had just made, Barbara could not have felt more relaxed. She had just had the most satisfying orgasm of her life and she didn’t care who knew, especially whoever was watching on that security camera. 

She looked back up at it. It was looking at the back wall of her office instead of her. She assumed whoever was watching was finished as well. She thought about a security guard sitting in his office watching the camera feed into her office and jerking off until he made a mess all over himself. That thought made her cock start to come back to life. She smirked to herself as she started getting horny immediately after the best orgasm of her life. She knew she was going to have to jerk off again today. That surprised her as she normally only had to mastrubate once a day to relax her cock for the day. 

Barbara spent the rest of her work day completely unable to focus on her work. All she could think about was how she actually, and literally, fucked herself with her own cock, and how she was being watched as she came inside of herself. As wrong as it was, especially for someone as famous as her, to let herself be watched during such an intimate moment, she wanted to do it again. 

Barbara thought about trying to make herself get hard again at the office and fucking herself in her office but by the time she had worked up the courage to do so she heard her coworkers start coming into the building and pass by her office regularly. As much as she wanted people to watch her, she also didn’t want to lose her job. Plus, she felt more nervousness than arousal thinking about someone watching her in person as she fucked herself. The idea of not knowing exactly who was watching her on the other side of a screen turned her on way more. She imagined a sea of faceless men, all with their dicks in their hands and wildly jerking themselves off as the watched Barbara on their computer screens fucking herself with her own dick and pumping herself with cum over and over again. 

Barbara started rubbing her thighs together. She had worked herself up all over again. There was no way she could focus on work now. Knowing that she was going to be useless at work she sent an email to the rest of her coworkers telling them that she was going to go home because she wasn’t feeling well. 

She stood up from her chair and looked down where she was sitting and there was a massive cum stain all over the seat of it. She looked at the ass of her jeans and saw that there was a huge cum stain coating the entire ass of her jeans. There was no way she could go out looking like this. Thankfully, because of how often she needed a costume for a video, she had a change of clothes in her office. 

Although it wasn’t jeans, Barbara changed into a pair of clean, black leggings and made her way out of the office. She held her purse in front of her crotch the whole way out because her leggings showed a very clear outline of her cock, which was growing harder with every step she took. 

What didn’t help matters was that her purse was constantly rubbing against her crotch, further exacerbating the problem. Barbara was rock hard by the time she got into her car and started driving away. 

She had to concentrate on her breathing just so then she could focus on the road and not her raging erection on the drive back to her house. She eventually made it back without incident, other than traffic. The first thing Barbara did when she closed the door behind her was strip off all of her clothes. She knew there was no point in doing anything else before she masturbated so that’s what she set out to do. 

Barbara barely made it to her living room couch before she started jerking her throbbing cock like a madman. She moaned loudly as her delicate hands deftly caressed her skin. She loved the way her feminine hands felt on the most masculine part of her body. She wondered if it always felt this good for guys to get a hand job from a woman. 

Barbara moaned even louder. Thinking about what she did earlier in her office was driving her crazy. It didn’t take long for her hand, which she normally loved using, to feel completely inadequate. It just couldn’t hold a candle to fucking herself in the cunt. She kept jerking herself regardless, hoping the desire to fuck herself would pass and she could go back to doing it the way she was used to. 

“Argh! Fuck!” Barbara cursed to no one in particular. 

She had gotten frustrated. It didn’t take long for her to find out that she wouldn’t be able to get herself off with her hand, at least at this point. She tried positioning her legs the way they were before and had her thigh pushing her cock further and further back until it finally reached her pussy. Feeling the familiar warmth from earlier Barbara didn’t waste any time in shoving her cock back inside of her pussy. 

She moaned loudly as she bounced up and down her own shaft. Doing it naked and in this position was a little uncomfortable at first but she quickly got used to it and immediately started feeling pleasure once again. But still, she felt like something was missing. She continued to fuck herself, hoping she would finish. She managed to bring herself close to the edge, right there, but no matter how fast or how hard she went, Barbara couldn’t bring herself to finish. 

Then she remembered the camera, and the security guard that was watching her. Just thinking of that caused her to moan loudly and nearly made her cum, but not quite. Barbara knew what she had to do. 

She stopped fucking herself for just a brief moment and grabbed her phone out of her purse and fumbled around with the buttons until she started an Instagram Live. She barely had the video going for three seconds before she came. She didn’t even have time to say hi before the rest of the video became a series of garbled moans of pleasure as she tried her best to show the camera that she was pumping herself full of cum. 

After Barbara finished she stopped the video and said to herself, “I think I’ve found my new favorite hobby!”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Barbara discovered how amazing it felt to fuck her own pussy while streaming herself she couldn’t get enough. She ended up taking the entire next day off of work setting up a new streaming set-up, one where she could fuck herself comfortably on her own bed without having to worry too much about maintaining the stream. Setting up the computer and webcam was easy enough. The real problems started to arise when Barbara wanted to get fancy with it and control the webcam and the whole steam itself from a remote. As much of a pain in the ass that was to set up, Barbara was glad she managed to figure it out. Having a remote to control the stream allowed her to make slight adjustments without interrupting her flow, especially if she was close to cumming. 

Her first stream in her new setup was that same night. As nervous as Barbara was about fucking herself in front of an audience once again she was equally, if not more, aroused by the thought. Her cock was throbbing like crazy and her pussy was soaking wet just a few minutes before her first official broadcast. She had to fight the urge to start fucking herself before she started the broadcast, which proved to be easier said than done. This was the first time Barbara had to resist the urge to masturbate while she was alone. She couldn’t help but grip her dick and start slowly stroking it. 

“Ah fuck!” She moaned softly. 

Barbara thought she was gonna cum right then and there. It had been a long time since she had been this excited. She looked at the time on her phone. There was still five minutes before the stream was scheduled to start. She honestly didn’t know if she could hold herself back for that long. 

She kept stroking herself, hoping that would satisfy herself long enough to make it to the beginning of the stream. Barbara looked at her camera, which was pointing directly at her, and then she looked at the computer screen, which was currently showing a preview of what she would look like once the stream started. And with just the press of a button on her remote the whole internet would be able to see what she looked like right now. 

She was sitting on her knees on her king-sized bed and she was already naked. Barbara had originally planned on starting the stream with a slow strip tease but she got way too horny after seeing herself and her bed and thinking about what she was about to do on it and stripped. She took a closer look at her face on the preview screen. She was already sweating and her hair was matted to her forehead. Part of the reason she was sweating was from the bright lights she was using to light up her stream generating a ton of excess heat in her bedroom, and the other reason she was sweating was from arousal. Her heart was racing in excitement which caused her body temperature to slightly increase. 

Barbara looked at the time once again. Three minutes until the start of the stream. She thought about starting the stream early because she was already ready to go. But, she knew she couldn’t do that to her audience. Barbara knew if she went live too early then she would receive an endless stream of complaints from people who missed a few minutes of her stream. 

The way she had advertised her stream was by posting a vague tweet on Twitter with only a url and a time. Most people who saw the tweet quickly deduced that there was going to be something very special with the stream for the sole fact that the url that Barbara posted didn’t lead to the Rooster Teeth website. It instead led to a Chaturbate page. Even making that tweet drove Barbara crazy with lust. She couldn’t help but fuck herself a handful of times after that tweet. 

Now, with only a couple of minutes until the start of the stream Barbara’s arousal was easily ten times stronger than it was then. She stared at the clock with every ounce of focus she had and watched the minutes go up one at a time. It was all she could do to distract herself from touching her cock any further. She had to stop stroking it since even doing that much had put her on the edge of cumming. Barbara impatiently watched the time tick up one more minute. She could hardly contain herself anymore. She had already raised her thigh and started pushing her cock backwards towards her pussy. Barbara could feel the heat from her pussy tickle the tip of her cock. She moaned softly as a bit of precum leaked out of her thick mushroom tip. She was staring so hard at the time that she swore her eyes were going to pop out of her head if she kept staring for much longer. 

After what felt like an eternity, the time finally ticked forward one more minute. It was time to start the stream. Barbara hastily snatched the remote off of the bed and mashed one of the buttons on it until she saw the stream click on. 

“H-Hey there everyone watching! I know this isn’t the kind of stream you would expect to see from me but I just thought I would try this out and see how I l-like it! I hope you all like what you’re about to see!” Barbara excitedly said as she tripped over some of her words. 

She was so nervous and aroused that she couldn’t even speak straight. As soon as the stream went live and Barbara saw the number of viewers shoot up so did her arousal. Her breathing instantly became hot and labored as she pushed her cock inside of herself. 

“Oh fuck! That feels so good! I love fucking myself!” Barbara moaned. 

Just then, Barbara heard a knock on the door to her house. She ignored it, even if it did sound frantic. She was too horny to care whoever was at her door. Nothing could be so important as to make her stop fucking herself and feeling so goddamn good. 

Just as Barbara tried to get back into her rhythm there was another knock on the door. Now she was getting a little frustrated. But, Barbara tried to close her eyes and focus on the pleasure she was currently feeling in her pussy. She let out a soft moan as she pushed her cock even further inside, she could almost feel the head of her cock kiss her cervix. She just needed to push it a little further. 

Right as she was about to there was another knock on the door, this one sounded more urgent than the others. But that didn’t stop Barbara from shouting in frustration. 

“Sorry about that everyone! Probably just some Jehovah Witnesses or something. Now where were we…” 

Barbara trailed off as she prepared to shove her cock all the way inside of her. But, right before she was about to do that she heard a very familiar voice coming from her front door. 

“Hey Barb? Are you in there? I can see your car in the driveway. I tried texting and calling you but you wouldn’t answer. There’s something I need to talk to you about.” 

The voice belonged to Arryn Zech, Barbara’s good friend and fellow RWBY voice actress. As horny as Barbara was, she couldn’t help but wonder what Arryn not only in Texas, but at her house at this exact time. As much as Barbara desperately wanted to ignore her and focus on her stream and getting herself off she also couldn’t bear to leave her friend hanging like that with no explanation. Barbara knew that since Arryn didn’t use Twitter anymore there would have been no way she would have seen her tweet and therefore, have no idea what Barbara was doing right now. 

Barbara let out a heavy sigh and said to the camera, “Hold on. I’ll be right back.” 

She then got up and out of her bed and marched to her front door. She didn’t bother putting on any clothes and quickly marched to the door and swung it open. 

“What do you want, Arryn?” Barbara asked, her voice sounding a bit more harsh than she was intending. 

“I… Um…” Arryn stammered as her eyes flicked downwards. 

“I was sort of in the middle of something. And I would like to get back to it.” Barbara said. 

Arryn couldn’t help but continue to gawk at Barbara’s massive, throbbing erection. Arryn and Barbara already knew that they both had cocks but this was the first time that Arryn was seeing Barbara’s in person. Arryn had known Barbara had problems hiding her dick at times so she had an idea it was somewhat big seeing it in person it was so much bigger than she could have ever imagined. Not only was it long, it was thick too. Despite how inappropriate the situation was, Arryn couldn’t help but feel somewhat ashamed of her own size. 

As Barbara watched Arryn in silence as she kept silently staring at her dick an idea popped into her head. A very horny idea at that. 

Barbara grabbed Arryn’s hand and said, “Follow me.” 

Arryn blushed and said, “Where are you taking me?” 

“My bedroom. I’ll explain everything there.” 

Arryn’s heart started to race. Her mind raced as well, running through all of the possible things Barbara could have wanted with her that involved Barbara being naked and her bedroom that didn’t necessarily involve sex. Arryn had wanted to have sex with Barbara almost since the moment they met. The last thing she wanted to do was get her hopes up only to be let down. 

A few moments later a still-naked Barbara pulled a fully-clothed Arryn into her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them. 

Barbara then hopped onto the bed and said to the camera. “Sorry about that everyone! I was just fetching our first guest of the stream, Arryn Zech! Come join me on the bed Arryn!” 

Arryn hesitantly made her way to the bed. Right before she was about to climb on Barbara held her hand up and said, “Nope. Can’t come on dressed like that. You have to be naked too. Isn’t that right everyone?” 

Arryn raised her eyebrow and asked Barbara, “Who are you talking to?”

“My stream? Who else?” 

Arryn felt her face go even redder. “A-A-Are you saying that you’re totally naked in front of a bunch of people right now!?” 

“Fuck yes! Absolutely!” Barbara exclaimed proudly. 

Arryn’s mind was completely overwhelmed. She stood there with her mouth hanging open and staring at Barbara as she started to reposition herself on the bed. She tried asking Barbara what she was doing but the words refused to come out of her mouth. All Arryn could do was stand there and stare. 

“Arryn, get naked already! There’s something I absolutely need to teach you how to do!” Barbara said as she stopped moving. 

“I don’t know Barb…” Arryn quietly said. 

‘Oh come on! I know you want to! I can see you getting hard in your jeans already.” Barbara said, pointing directly at the obvious bulge in Arryn’s pants. 

Arryn sighed. Her secret was out on the internet. At least she didn’t have to worry about hiding it in pictures anymore. But, she also couldn’t deny how hard she was getting looking at Barbara. Arryn especially loved how much Barbara’s cock was throbbing, aching to be touched. Arryn could feel herself being drawn towards it. The scene in front of her, with Barbara naked on the bed and asking for her to join her had been at the top of Arryn’s fantasy list for years, and she could make it come true. All she had to do was get naked and join Barbara and ignore the camera. 

Arryn took a deep breath before pulling the arm of her tank top down her arm. 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Barbara shouted. 

Arryn gave her a confused look. “What do you mean? Didn’t you want me to get naked?” 

“I mean, yeah, I do! But, you can’t strip out of frame! You have to show all of them how you get naked.” Barbara said, pointing to the camera. 

_ I mean, they’re gonna see me naked anyway. _ Arryn said to herself. 

She climbed onto Barbara’s bed and asked her, “Am I in frame now?” 

Barbara looked at the feed on the computer and then looked back to Arryn and said, “Yup! Now let’s see those perky little titties!” 

Arryn rolled her eyes and smirked. “You’re insufferable.” She said as she reached for the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. 

Barbara licked her lips and stared at Arryn’s now-bare chest, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. After taking a moment to compose herself Arryn started unbuttoning her jeans. Even though they were skinny jeans, Arryn was able to deftly maneuver her way out of them without much hassle. 

Barbara whistled as soon as Arryn’s hard cock sprang free. “Lookin’ good there Arryn!” 

Arryn blushed again and instinctively covered her crotch. “You don’t have to stare at it you know.” 

“But I want to! It looks really fucking good on you.” Barbara said, biting her bottom lip. 

“So, what was it you wanted to show me?” Arryn asked, trying her best to ignore the audience. 

“Oh, right! How could I forget? Are you ready to have the best orgasm of your life?” Barbara asked as she continued to reposition herself. 

Arryn felt her heart race all over again. Was this really it? She wondered. Am I going to finally have sex with Barbara?

“So, first thing you have to do is get into the position I’m in right now.” Barbara explained, pointing to her legs. 

Arryn nodded and copied Barbara’s position. She shuddered in pleasure as she felt her thigh brush against her hard cock. Barbara took another look at Arryn’s cock, now that it was exposed. Although it was tough to make out underneath her thick bush of black pubic hair Barbara could tell that Arryn’s cock, while not quite as thick as her own, was almost just as long as hers. Barbara couldn’t help but smile. She knew what she was about to get Arryn to do would work. 

“Now what?” Arryn asked as soon as she finished getting into the first position. 

“Great! Now you have to push your thigh back like this.” Barbara said as she showed Arryn what she wanted her to do. 

“Like this?” Arryn asked as she started pushing her cock back. 

“That’s it! Now keep going and don’t stop for anything!” Barbara ordered. 

Arryn didn’t know exactly what Barbara was up to with getting her to do this. At least, that’s what she thought until she felt the tip of her cock poke against the entrance to her pussy. Arryn quickly recoiled her leg back into its starting position. 

Barbara pouted at Arryn and asked, “Why did you do that? Don’t you trust me?” 

“I-It’s not that.” Arryn nervously said, “It’s just that… my dick was about to go inside of me!” 

“That’s the point!” 

Arryn looked at Barbara like she had suddenly grown three heads. “Why would I ever want to do that?” She asked Barbara. 

“Trust me. Do it. It’s the most incredible feeling in the world. I’ll do it with you!” Barbara said as she started pushing her own cock back towards her own pussy. 

Arryn let out another sigh of reluctance and resumed pushing her cock back into herself. She jumped again when she felt the head of her cock touch the entrance to her pussy. Instead of recoiling completely again, Arryn pushed her cock inside her pussy. 

“Oh my God!” Arryn moaned as she felt her shaft stretch her inner walls. 

“Fuck!” Barbara moaned as she did the same. “How does it feel?” 

Arryn let out another loud moan as she pushed her cock further in. “It-It feels good! Really fucking good!” 

Both women let out incredibly loud moans as they pushed their cocks further and further inside of themselves until they both managed to fit their respective lengths inside of themselves. 

“Fuck! This is amazing!” Arryn moaned. 

“You haven’t felt anything yet.” Barbara said. “Now do that motion, but in reverse. Then, once it’s about to leave your pussy, push it back in.” 

I get it!” Arryn said as she started following Barbara's instructions.

Arryn could only get a few pumps in before she could feel herself getting close. Barbara was right, this felt really amazing. Better than anything Arryn had done before. Both of her genitals were receiving the most amount of pleasure possible. She couldn’t hold back anymore. Arryn closed her eyes and moaned at the top of her lungs as she started fucking herself as hard and fast as she could. 

Barbara chuckled as she looked over at Arryn and said, “Slow down! You won’t last long if you go at it that hard!” 

“I don’t care! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! I’m cumming!” Arryn moaned at the top of her lungs. 

She held the entire length of her cock inside of herself as she came. She shot a week’s worth of stored cum deep inside of her own pussy. It didn’t take long for her stomach to start expanding from all the cum she was shooting. Barbara’s eyes went wide as she watched Arryn’s stomach continue to expand more and more. Seeing Arryn’s stomach expand so much and knowing that it was her own cum doing that made Barbara cum as well. 

She also moaned near the top of her lungs as she came deep inside of her own pussy. She looked down at her stomach, hoping to see some inflation happening. While it wasn’t as pronounced as Arryn’s expansion, Barbara noticed her stomach bulge just a little bit, which she was more than happy with. 

“Keep your cock inside of you for now.” Barbara said to Arryn, “I really don’t feel like cleaning up that big of a mess right now.” 

Arryn giggled, “Fair enough. Thanks for showing me how to literally fuck myself!” 

Barbara chuckled. “Anytime.” She then turned to the camera and said, “And than you everyone for watching this stream! Join me next time when I might have a different guest with me!” 


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara spent the entire next day living in pure bliss. She was still feeling the afterglow from the orgasm she gave herself on stream with Arryn there. Not only was it exhilarating to be completely naked and fuck her own pussy in a crowd of people like that but she also found it incredibly exciting to have one of her friends be there with her doing it as well. 

As soon as the stream ended Barbara and Arryn got dressed and Arryn went on her way, saying she would have felt awkward staying the night with Barbara after what just happened, much to Barbara’s dismay. Although, that night ended up more than fine for Barbara, as the afterglow from her orgasm lasted all night and well into the next day. 

Barbara called in sick once again in order to properly plan her next stream. Since she had everything set up and ready to go again to stream again the only thing she needed was another guest for her next stream.

Her first thought was to call up Arryn again, which she did. But, unfortunately for Barbara, Arryn was still feeling incredibly embarrassed from what she did on stream. While Barbara was disappointed, she knew of plenty of people who she could probably get to come on her stream. Almost all of her women friends all had dicks as well. After her first official stream she even had a couple of her friends sending her messages asking to be on her next stream. 

The next thing Barbara had to do was decide on who should join her on stream. She thought about inviting everyone who was interested all at once but eventually decided to only invite one at a time since her bed, with all of the streaming equipment set up on it, could only comfortably hold two people. 

“Who should I invite?” Barbara asked herself as she scrolled through her text messages. 

This decision was much harder for her than she anticipated, knowing that she could only invite one of them at a time. All of these women were very good friends with her and she didn’t want any of them to think she liked them any less because she didn’t invite them to be on next. That one decision alone took Barbara the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon to decide on one person. 

She eventually settled on inviting Samantha Ireland. Barbara knew she was in town to record lines for the character she played in RWBY, Nora. Plus, Barbara was feeling guilty about not hanging out with her in years. Plus, there was a part of Barbara that wanted to see just how big Samantha’s cock was. 

When she first told Barbara about her dick, she made sure to mention how big it was. Samantha had claimed her cock was well over a foot long. Barbara wanted to see it in action. She wanted to see how big it could really get and if she could fit it all inside of her own pussy. Something else Barbara wanted to see from Samantha was how much cum she could shoot in a single load. If Barbara and Arryn could cum so much that they could visibly inflate their own stomachs with cum Barbara wondered how much Samantha could make her stomach bulge from a single orgasm. 

With her cock already getting hard imagining Samantha fucking herself with her own cock, Barbara sent her a text asking her to be on her next stream. Samantha was one of the people who had requested to be on the next stream so she knew she was down. 

And sure enough, not even five minutes later Barbara received a text form Samantha in all caps saying she would be over within the next hour, depending on how bad traffic was. Barbara’s cock became rock hard anticipating Samantha’s arrival. Once she became horny Barbara suddenly felt nervous. It had been a number of years since she had hung out with Samantha, and was worried that she would hate the person Barbara was now. Barbara hoped she could just get through the night simply enjoying her own body along with Samantha in front of their audience. 

Even though Barbara had an hour before her guest would arrive. She couldn’t help but get started. Barbara stripped down to nothing and climbed on her bed. As much as she wanted to fuck herself she knew it would feel so much better if she waited for Samantha to arrive and for the stream to start. But, Barbara couldn’t sit and  _ not _ touch herself while she waited. Barbara settled on jerking herself off while she waited. 

As she started, Barbara knew something was missing. Her hand just wasn’t doing it anymore. It felt alright, but she knew her hand alone wouldn’t be enough to get herself off. She eyed the lube on her nightstand but decided against it, that wouldn’t help either. Barbara knew she needed some external stimulus. 

She didn’t want to start streaming for two reasons. One, it would be too much of a hassle to start and stop her stream before Samantha arrived, and doubly so with how horny she was. The second reason is because starting the stream now might make Samantha feel like she missed out and might make her dislike Barbara, which Barbara wanted to avoid at all costs. 

Then, an idea came to her as she looked at her phone. There was something Barbara could do that might help ease her arousal and have Samantha involved as well. Barbara grabbed her phone and dialed Samantha’s number and her heart started to race. Even though she had gotten herself off in front of thousands of strangers and even Arryn, doing it with someone over the phone who had no idea what Barbara was doing excited her. Barbara nervously stroked her cock as she waited for Samantha to pick up. 

“Hello? Barbara?” Samantha said. 

“H-Hey Sam! How’s it going?” Barbara asked. 

“Great! I’m so looking forward to hanging out with you soon!” Samantha said. 

“S-Same here!” Barbara said, her voice catching as she suppressed a moan. 

“Are you feeling alright Barb? Are you working out or something? It sounds like you’re breathing really hard.” Samantha said. 

Barbara started stroking her dick even faster. “Uh… Yeah! I definitely am! Just doing some jogging before you show up.” 

“I’m almost there now, are you going to have time to shower before I get there?” Samantha asked. Before Barbara could answer Samantha spoke again. “Not that I think you’ll smell bad or anything! I just don’t want you to feel like you’re still dirty or anything like that!” 

Barbara started jerking her cock faster. “Thanks for the concern Sam! I think I’ll be fine. When are you getting here?” She asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe five or ten minutes? It depends how bad traffic is the rest of the way. I should probably hang up and -” 

Barbara interrupted Samantha before she could finish. “Don’t hang up! I was actually feeling pretty lonely and wanted someone to talk to.” 

“Aw, you’re so sweet Barb. But I’ll be there before you know it!” Samantha said. She paused for a moment before saying, “What’s that noise?” 

“What’s what noise?” Barbara asked. 

“I hear, I don’t know how to describe it. It kind of sounds like someone is rubbing something against something. I know I’ve heard that noise before but for some reason I can’t put my finger on it.” Samantha explained. 

Barbara stroked her cock even faster. Her hand became a blur as she rapidly jerked herself off. She was close. Very close. She just needed Samantha to be on the phone for just a bit longer. 

“I-I don’t hear any noise.” Barbara said. “Can you describe it again?” 

She started jerking herself off even faster when Samantha started to speak. “It just got faster. It’s like, someone is rubbing their hand against something soft. Like skin, maybe? Oh! I got it! I know what it is!” 

“What is it?” Barbara asked. She could hardly hold back her moans now. She was right on the edge. 

“Is someone masturbating in the room you’re in Barb?” Sam asked. 

“Y-Yes!” Barbara moaned. 

“Who?” 

“Fuck! It’s me! I’m masturbating while I’m talking to you on the phone!” Barbara admitted. 

Right as those words left her mouth Barbara started cumming. She couldn’t help it. Rope after thick rope of hot, white cum erupted from her cock and she sprayed it all over her bed. She stayed on the phone with Samantha the entire time she was cumming. To Barbara’s surprise, Samantha didn’t hang up even after she finished cumming. 

“Wow.” Samantha said after a few seconds of silence. “Did you just…” She trailed off, hoping Barbara would finish her sentence. 

“Cum? Oh yeah. Such a huge load.” Barbara said. 

“Fuck, that sounds really hot.” Samantha said. “Could you save the next load for me please?” 

Barbara could feel herself starting to get hard again. “Absolutely! I think I can wring out at least one more round. When are you getting here?” Barbara asked. 

“Literally any minute! Looks like traffic wasn’t as bad as I thought!” Samantha said. 

“Can’t wait!” 

Barbara ended the call after that and immediately ran to the front door, still fully naked. Her cock was rock hard again by the time she made it to the door. She loved that Samantha didn’t hang up even after finding out she was masturbating. It definitely boded well for what she had planned for this evening. The more Barbara thought about watching Samantha, naked, fucking herself with her own cock and cumming on her stream just like Arryn had done. Barbara wanted to see the look on Samantha’s face as she discovered the euphoria of cumming in her own pussy. Barbara had no doubt in her mind that she herself would cum like crazy upon seeing that. 

While Barbara was lost in thought she didn’t even realize someone was knocking on her door. She didn’t even bother to look through the peephole to see who it was before opening the door. Luckily for her it was Samantha. 

“Hey!” Sam cheerfully said. Her eyes instantly went down to Barbara’s cock and said, “It certainly looks like you got started without me.” 

“O-Oh yeah! Sorry! I couldn’t help myself!” Barbara said, covering her erection with both of her hands. 

Samantha laughed. “It’s fine, really. I’m glad I turn you on so much!” 

Barbara chuckled. “You have no idea.” 

“So, are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna stream?” Samantha asked. 

“Oh right, the stream!” Barbara said before turning around and running back to her bedroom. 

Samantha laughed again and followed Barbra to her bedroom. She could feel her own cock getting hard in her jeans as she watched Barbara’s ass bounce up and down as she ran. Samantha started thinking about her phone call with Barbara just a few minutes ago and felt herself grow even harder. She desperately wanted to see what Barbara was doing to herself while she was talking to her. It sounded like Barbara came  _ really  _ hard. Before Samantha left today, she hoped she could see Barbara cum that hard again. 

“Are you gonna get naked or not!?” Barbara asked, shouting at Samantha. 

“Huh?” Samantha said, finally snapping out of her thoughts. 

“Are. You. Gonna. Get. Naked?” Barbara slowly repeated. 

“Oh! Of course! Just give me a sec.” Samantha said as she pulled her tank top over her head. 

As much as Barbara wanted to watch her friend strip, she had to get the stream prepared. She had spent so much time playing with, and thinking about Samantha that she had completely neglected to set it up beforehand. Now, with only a couple of minutes until the start of the stream Barbara was scrambling. 

“Need help with that?” Samantha asked, jumping on the bed beside Barbara. 

“Thanks, I got it.” Barbara said, staring right ahead at the computer screen. 

She could see Samantha’s naked body out of the corner of her eye and could hardly focus. All Barbara wanted to do was jump her bones right then and there. As much as she wanted to do that, Barbara held off. She wanted to ease into fucking her friends. She wanted to use this stream as a base to determine which of her friends would be the most down to fuck. 

Samantha leaned over and started pointing at something on the screen. “Are you sure that setting is supposed to be that way?” She asked. 

Barbara could see Samantha’s breasts bouncing as she pointed, causing her to lick her lips. Barbara thought, in that moment, that Samantha was the hottest woman in the world. As much as Barbara wanted to hold back, if Samantha kept this up she knew she would lose control. 

“Y-Yeah. It’s fine there. Now, are you ready to start the stream?” Barbara asked. 

“Yeah! Totally!” Sam exclaimed as she moved back on the bed to where she was before. 

Barbara breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed her remote and hit the button to start the stream. 

“Hello everyone!” Barbara said, looking right into the camera. “Would you all please welcome my guest on the stream today, Samantha Ireland!” 

“Hey everyone! Happy to be here today!” Samantha said as she waved to the camera with both of her hands. 

Barbara looked at Samantha’s hard cock and said, “I can tell you’re  _ very _ happy to be here today.” 

Samantha blushed a little. “I could say the same to you Barb! Why don’t you tell everyone what you were doing with me on the phone earlier?” She said. 

“Oh, right.” Barbara said. It was her turn for her face to go red with embarrassment. “I was masturbating while I was talking to you.” 

“Yeah you were!” Samantha said. 

“Would you like for me to show you a new way to masturbate, Sam?” Barbara quickly asked Samantha before she could say anything else. 

“A new way to masturbate? Sure! As long as it feels good.” Samantha said. 

“Trust me, it feels  _ amazing _ !” Barbara said. 

Samantha chuckled. “Then show me how it’s done!” 

Barbara proceeded to explain to Samantha the process of sticking her cock in her own pussy. Samantha’s cock was a little on the smaller side. It was definitely smaller than Barbara and Arryn’s. However, it was still a couple of inches above average. Not only that, but Samantha’s cock was veiny as well. Barbara swore she could see the blood pumping through Samantha’s veins into her cock. Another thing Barbara noted about Samantha’s cock was the amount of pubic hair she had. It looked like a thick forest of medium-brown hair that extended a couple of inches up her shaft. 

“Like this?” Samantha asked as she pushed her cock back with her thigh.

Barbara nodded. “Yup! Just keep pushing and it’ll be in.” 

Samantha whimpered as she pushed the cock further until it touched the entrance to her wet pussy. Barbara closely watched Samantha do this as she mirrored her actions. 

“You’re so close Sam! Just a little more!” Barbara urged. 

“Here it goes!” Samantha said. She then took a deep breath and roughly pushed on her thigh. 

Samantha moaned loudly as the entire length of her cock was rammed into her pussy. From how much she moaned and how much her body was shaking already, Barbara thought Samantha was about to cum. She was quickly disproven when she started pushing her cock in and out of her pussy. 

“How does that feel?” Barbara asked as she finally stuck her cock in her own pussy. 

“Fuck! It’s amazing!” Samantha moaned. 

Barbara quickly found her own rhythm and watched Samantha as she started erratically pushing against her thigh and making her cock go in and out of her in an unpredictable manner. It looked like to Barbara that Samantha could barely keep herself upright as she tried fucking herself faster and faster. Samantha’s legs were shaking like crazy and she was moaning at the top of her lungs after only a dozen thrusts or so. 

“This feels so fucking amazing! Why didn’t you tell me about it sooner!? Fuck!” Samantha moaned. 

“God, you look so fucking good fucking yourself like that!” Barbara moaned as she picked up the pace of her own fucking. 

Barbara could feel herself getting close again already. She couldn’t help it. Samantha looked and sounded so incredibly sexy. She looked like an animal in heat, doing whatever it took to ease her own arousal. Her body kept jerking back and forth almost violently as Barbara assumed Samantha was getting close like she was. 

“Are-Are you close!?” Barbara loudly moaned. 

“Yes! Fuck yes! Thank you for showing me how to do this Barb!” Samantha moaned. “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna fucking cum!” 

“Fuck! Me too! Make you sure shoot every last drop inside your wet fucking cunt!” Barbara moaned. 

Barbara closely watched Samantha’s cock as they both came. Even though Barbara was familiar with this feeling she loved it as much as she did the first time. She took her eyes off of Samantha for a moment to look at her own stomach inflate from all the cum she was pouring inside of herself. After confirming that she was filling herself with just as much cum as last time, Barbara turned her attention back to Samantha. 

Samantha seemed to be moaning at the top of her lungs as her body shook like crazy. Barbara smiled as she noticed Samantha’s stomach also inflating from all the cum she was pouring inside of her. What she lacked in dick size, Samantha made up for in cum. Barbara watched in awe as Samantha’s stomach expanded far more than her own. It expanded so much that it looked to Barbara like Samantha was pregnant.

After both of them had finished cumming they both collapsed on Barbara’s bed, unable to move. It took almost a full minute of heavy breathing before Barbara was able to speak and address the camera. 

“Thank you everyone for coming to this stream! I’ll be back at some point with a new special guest I’m sure!” 


End file.
